1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aqueous polymer microsuspensions. In one aspect, the invention relates to stabilizing these microsuspensions to various salt and mechanical conditions while in another aspect, the invention relates to stabilizing these microsuspensions with alkyldiphenyl ether sulfonate surfactant compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surfactant compositions comprising alkyldiphenyl ether sulfonates are known in the art. A series of such compositions are manufactured by The Dow Chemical Company under the trademark DOWFAX.RTM.. Representative of these compositions are mixtures containing greater than 70 weight percent monoalkylated, essentially disulfonated diphenyl oxide. Both the chain length of the alkyl groups and the neutralizing cation of the sulfonate group can vary to convenience. These compositions have a plurality of known utilities including imparting salt and mechanical stability to various aqueous polymer microsuspensions.